Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style)
Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Anna Walker (Care Bears Nutcracker Suite) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Peter Walker (Care Bears Nutcracker Suite) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Friend Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style): Anna Walker's First Date? *Inside Out (Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:Anna Walker and Peter Walker Adventures Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG